dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naga
Naga is barking loudly as she happily jumps around on the deck and dances around. She eventually stops and pants, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Then she suddenly jerks her head up as a strange, new scent enters her nose. Her nostrils flare up as she sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. On a ship full of men and one tomboy, this extremely feminine scent really stood out. The big polar bear dog is intrigued; what could it be? She presses her nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as she follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning she is close to the source. Asami Sato watches the giant dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that she's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what she's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Asami slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Naga. Naga, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on her face. As Asami turns to face her, she begins panting loud and hard, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she breathes hot breath into Asami's face. Asami presses her nose against Naga's, still staring at her in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to her that Naga naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since she loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, she's more than happy to give one to her! Her tongue oozing slobber, Naga thrusts her head forward and gives Asami a friendly lick on the cheek. Asami closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Naga's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Naga's mouth. Naga looks at Asami and smiles at her fondly, while Asami lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. A whistle is then heard and a strong female voice called out "Naga! Here, girl!" Naga turns around to look at the caller and happily bounds toward her, away from the window. When she's gone, Asami slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers back to the deck with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Asami gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. Asami watched as Naga played around with tomboyish teen Korra, jumping up and licking her face repeatedly. With each lick her giant tongue slapped onto one of Korra's cheeks, lifting the skin up and pushing her eyes shut as she giggled. "Hehehehehehey, mutt! What you doing, huh Naga?" Asami looked surprised at the tomboy roughhousing with the dog, then slowly got a dreamy, romantic smile on her face. She had to admit that Korra was quite dashing! Category:Stories Category:Naga Stories Category:Ship Stories